Remember When
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Minho sedang berusaha mengingat-ingat ketika pemikiran negatif itu tiba-tiba datang menyerbu. [MiNewt]


Minho bersiul kecil sambil memilah CD musik yang terusun rapi di lemari kaca. Tidak ada banyak pilihan untuk Minho, karena yang memenuhi rak itu adalah semua koleksi milik Newt. Dia sendiri jarang membeli CD musik dan menyimpannya di tempat ini. Rata-rata pasti Minho simpan di studio. Dan selera musiknya dengan Newt benar-benar sejauh langit dan sumur. Aliran musik Minho adalah musik modern, yang condong ke arah _rock_. Sementara Newt adalah si melankolis yang menggilai musik klasik. Dominasi denting piano dan gesekan biola yang sendu, membuat Minho selalu mengantuk, atau bahkan terserang vertigo ketika mendengarnya.

Tapi tak apa, untuk hari ini saja, Minho ingin menikmati musik yang disukai Newt. Harinya senggang, dia ingin bersantai, dan tidur lelap. Mendengarkan musik klasik akan membantunya mengantuk lebih cepat. Jemari Minho masih sibuk memilih, matanya fokus membaca berbagai judul yang tercetak di setiap wadah kepingan CD. Ave Maria milik Franz Schubert, Für Elise milik si legendaris Ludwig van Beethoven, tiga CD lain berlabel Mozart, Ride of the Valkyries, sebuah CD album berjudul Those Bygone Years, Banderburg Conc―

 _Tunggu_.

Minho mengernyit. Matanya menyipit tajam, kembali bergerak memutar ke arah CD sebelumnya. _Those Bygone Years?_ Minho mengambil CD album itu, dan memegangnya dengan satu tangan. Ini albumnya, lebih tepatnya lagi albumnya bersama The Grievers. Kenapa bisa ada di sini?

Minho membalik _casshing_ CD tersebut. Membaca deretan lagu yang terdapat di dalam album itu. _How We Meet, Tender Rain, Jump to Your Heart, This Way_ , dan enam lagu lainnya. Ini benar-benar albumnya. Sejak kapan Newt menyukai musik yang dibawakan Minho bersama bandnya? Terlebih lagi, jika mengigat tahun ketika album itu rilis, saat itu Minho dan Newt belum saling mengenal.

Minho masih mengamati CD album itu di tanggannya. Membaca atau sekadar melihat covernya. Mengingat-ingat masa dibalik pembutan album itu. Tapi satu pertanyaan terus saja menghantui pikirannya. _Siapa yang membawa CD ini? Mungkinkah teman Newt? Atau jagan-jangan mantan―_ Minho membuang napas gusar.

"Newt?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Pelipis Minho berkerut negatif. "Newt!"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Minho membuang napas kesal. Mendudukkan dirinya secara kasar di atas lantai. Bayangan-banyangan tidak menyenangkan memenuhi pikirannya. Bisa jadi memang benar bahwa album itu adalah milik mantan kekasihnya Newt. Bisa saja mantan kekasihnya Newt adalah fans berat Minho, dan memaksa Newt mau tak mau ikut mendengarkan aliran musik yang tidak disukainya karena saking cintanya Newt terhadap sang mantan kekasih. Oh, dan jangan-jangan Newt menjalin hubungan dengan Minho hanya sebagai pelarian belaka, karena Minho mengingatkannya pada sang mantan?

"Neeeeeewt!"

* * *

 **~oo0oo~**

 **.**

" **Remember When"**

 **Maze Runner Trilogy** _belong's to_ **James Dashner**

 **Remember When** _(c)_ **Aiko Blue**

.

 **~oo0oo~**

* * *

Minho sudah berdiri di sana, dan mengamati satu orang yang sama hampir satu jam lamanya. Dia mendengus geli menyadari betapa konyolnya kegiatan yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini. Mengamati seorang pemuda pirang yang mengenakan _headphone_ dan berdiri di salah satu sektor musik klasik.

Wajah pemuda pirang itu tampak tidak asing. Sepertinya Minho pernah melihat wajah itu beberapa kali, tapi dia tidak ingat di mana. Tapi bukan hal itu yang membuat Minho terus mengamatinya seperti orang bodoh. Minho tertarik dengan bagaimana cara pemuda pirang itu menikmati musik yang mengalun di sepasang ruang dengarnya. Bagaimana kedua mata karamelnya akan terpejam damai perlahan-lahan, bibir tipisnya melengkung kecil, menbentuk simpul senyum cukup tipis namun terlihat begitu dalam dan tulus adanya. Urat-urat wajahnya mengendur seketika, tanpa kerut-kerut khawatir atau semacamnya. Mimik wajahnya secara ajaib menjadi semanis malaikat. Seolah alunan-alunan musik yang menggema di sepasang telinganya itu turut membawa jiwa si pirang ke dalamnya, larut bersama melodi-melodi indah. Dan Minho (demi Tuhan ia benci mengakui ini) terpesona dan larut dalam ekspresi damai si pirang.

Minho mendengus. Menyadari betapa konyol jika sampai ada paparazzi yang diam-diam meliputnya saat ini, lalu besok pagi namanya akan muncul di dalam tabloid dengan judul tercetak besar-besar _Minho, Vokalis The Grievers Tertangkap Basah Sedang Mencuri Pandang ke Arah Seorang Pemuda Pirang di d'Music and Life_. Itu tidak lucu.

Minho menatap sosok itu lagi. Dan kebetulan pemuda pirang itu baru saja melepas _headphone_ yang semula menyelubungi kedua telinganya. Meletakkan kembali benda itu di tempatnya, dan mulai sibuk memilih deret CD di depannya. Minho menyeringai tipis, memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekat.

"Hei," Minho menyapa ringan. Namun sepertinya cukup untuk membuat si pirang terkejut, tersentak kecil, dan menoleh cepat ke arahnya.

Minho memasang senyum kecil, yang mungkin akan terlihat sedikit menantang. Si pirang mengangkat satu alisnya. Keningnnya berkerut-kerut samar, tertebak sekali bahwa dia bingung mendapati pemuda berwajah asing tiba-tiba menyapanya. "Uh?" Adalah kata yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya.

Minho menatap lurus ke sepasang manik karamel di depannya. "Maaf jika mengagetkanmu," sama sekali tak ada nada penyesalan dalam suaranya.

Si pirang mengerjap. "Oh, tidak apa-apa." Pemuda itu memaksakan senyum kecil, dan nampak tidak terlalu antusias untuk berbicara dengan Minho.

"Kau suka musik klasik?" Minho bertanya, sementara si pirang sudah kembali menyapukan pandangannya ke arah CD yang berderet rapih di depannya.

"Begitulah," Jawabnya tak acuh.

"Minho." Minho memperkenalkan diri tanpa diminta. Mengulurkan satu tangannya tepat ke hadapan si pirang, hingga membuat pemuda bermanik karamel itu membelalak singkat. Si pirang hanya menatap tangan Minho yang terlurur ke arahnya dalam diam, tidak menyambut. Memandanginya dengan seksama seolah takut ada bekas permen karet yang menempel di sana. Selanjutnya memandang tepat ke wajah Minho, mencoba membaca ekspesinya.

"Namaku Minho. Kau?" Minho mulai menuntut.

Si pirang mengernyit. Tampak ragu-ragu namun akhirnya menjabat tangan Minho. "Newt." Ujarnya pelan.

"Newt, _then_."

Newt merespon halus, hingga hanya terdengar seperti gumam kecil.

"Aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu." Kata Minho dengan nada ceria.

Pelipis Newt tampak berkerut tidak mengerti, matanya menyipit menatap gelagat pemuda asing di dekatnya yang kini sedang sibuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Minho langsung menyodorkan sebuah CD album yang semula berada dalam tasnya kepada Newt. Menggerakkan tanggannya sedikit agar si pirang segera menyambut. Newt memandangi apa yang disodorkan Minho sambil mengernyit curiga.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Newt setelah akhirnya memutukan untuk menerima pemberian Minho.

"Album kami. Aku, dan teman-temanku, maksudku."

Newt membentuk vokal O dengan mulutnya. Bagus sekali, dia baru saja bertemu dengan orang asing sok kenal yang super narsis hari ini.

" _Thanks_."

Selanjutnya ada jeda yang cukup panjang juga canggung di antara keduanya. Minho bisa melihat betapa Newt sepertinya _sedikit_ terganggu dengan keberadaan Minho di dekatnya. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat Minho ingin menjauh sama sekali. Sebaliknya, Minho justru ingin berlama-lama di tempat itu, mengobrol dengan Newt lebih lama lagi. Namun waktu tak memberinya perijinan. Jarum di jam tangannya baru saja menunjukkan angka tiga dan duabelas secara bersamaan. Kode nyata bahwa Minho harus segera pergi dari tempat itu jika tidak ingin terlambat latihan.

"Sepertinya, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Newt menoleh. "Begitu?"

Minho tersenyum miring. "Yah, begitulah." Mendelikkan bahu tak acuh. "Senang bertemu dengamu, Newt."

Kali ini, Newt benar-benar tersenyum tanpa paksaan. Tampaknya, pemuda itu senang Minho akan segera pergi darinya. " _Nice to meet you, too_." Manis sekali. Minho bisa melihat pesan yang tersirat di sepasang karamel Newt, _bagus!cepat-pergi-sana!_

"Boleh aku bertemu dengamu lagi?" Minho memutuskan untuk bertanya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Newt.

Newt tidak langsung menjawab. Diam sebentar, kemudian tersenyum kecil, kaku, berusaha sopan. "Tentu."

"Besok?"

Newt menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus ketika mendengarnya. " _Slim it, Dude_. Kau tentunya tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang yang begitu tergila-gila padaku."

" _Right_." Minho menganguk sepakat. "Itulah kenapa aku mengatakan besok. Aku ingin menemuimu lagi malam ini, tapi kurasa aku harus memberi jeda semalaman―membuatmu merindukanku―dan baru menemuimu lagi besok."

Newt memutar bola matanya dramatis. Lalu menghela napas. "Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku." Newt menatap lurus ke sepasang mata sipit Minho **.** " _We don't know each other_." Newt melanjutkan, dan Minho tidak membantah. Rahang pemuda Asia itu terkatup rapat-rapat, seolah kedua bibirnya baru saja diolesi lem gajah.

Satu helaan napas keluar. Newt memandangi CD musik yang berada di tangggannya. Benda yang beberapa saat lalu diberikan Minho padanya. Newt mengangkat CD itu hingga nyaris sejajar dengan poisisi wajahnya. "Bagaimana jika aku menelponmu setelah selesai mendengarkan ini?"

"Tapi kau tidak punya nomor telponku."

" _I'm bloody sure that you wrote it in this CD_."

Minho menyunggingkan seringai lebar. " _And you say we don't know each other?_ "

* * *

 _Ting!_

Minho membatu di tempatnya. Sepasang matanya menatap lurus-lurus ke deretan angka yang tertulis di bagian dalam cover CD itu. _997 890 543_ nomor ponsel Minho. Jelas, nyata terlihat dengan goresan spidol merah. Dia sendiri yang menulis nomor itu di sana, dan dia pula yang memberikannya pada Newt. Di hari itu, di hari ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Minho menatap angka-angka itu tanpa berkedip selama beberapa saat. Rasanya sel-sel memorinya terbuka lebar sekarang. Memunculkan berbagai macam fraksi cuplikan kejadian dalam kepalanya. Minho teringat wajah arogan Newt di hari itu. Bagaimana si pirang terlihat begitu tergangggu dan risih atas kehadiran Minho. Jawaban yang terkesan singkat seperlunya yang keluar dari mulut Newt. Gestur Newt yang sama sekali tidak menyiratkan niat untuk menjalin percakapan panjang dengan Minho. Oh, Minho sukses dibuat gemas mengingatnya.

"Neeewt!"

Enam detik kemudian Newt muncul dengan langkah lebar-lebar dan wajah bersungut-sungut. " _Bloody hell_ , kenapa kau teriak-teriak―" Newt mengernyit. "Apa-apaan senyum itu?"

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

A/N : Hisk, pelarian (lagi) saya stress sama kuliah online yang belum udahan sampe jam segini :'(((( *berenang dalam lautan kopi*

Anggaplah ini prekuel "Cancel" (?)

Makasih sepanjang tol Cipali buat kalian yang udah terlanjur baca =)))))

 _Review_?


End file.
